


The Camera Eye: House Warming

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [47]
Category: MEJIBRAY, Royz, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has an apartment in his building to show new couple Tomoya and Subaru. But when MiA comes along, Uruha might end up displaying more than the real estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz belongs to BP Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only. Written for Season of Kink’s annual Holiday Season of Kink, where you’re challenged to get at least three kinks from the official list into a single fic. Kinks used were bukkake/facial, exhibitionism/exposure, frottage/grinding, nippleplay, places and voyeurism.

Uruha had worn a lot of hats during his time at PSC - producer, director, cameraman, occasionally a script editor, often a publicist (since he usually found himself being the one who dealt with the press).

Real estate agent, however, was a new one.

But as soon as he heard from Subaru that he and his new boyfriend were looking to move into an apartment of their own, he went to his landlord. He’d heard a couple of places might be opening up in their building, and he wanted to see if they had one that suited the boys’ needs. 

He knew firsthand that this building was clean, safe, well-maintained and a short walk to public transportation. It was also surrounded by the basics of life – a conbini, a liquor store and a ramen place. In short, it was everything a young couple in the business would want.

The landlord, sure enough, had a place that would suit them – corner apartment, not as big as some but big enough for two, with a bedroom and a kitchen.

“Excellent,” said Uruha. “Subaru is free tomorrow, can you show it to them?”

The landlord shook his head. “Unfortunately, I’m not free. I need to go over to the other place I own – there’s some major pipe work being done there, and I have to make sure they don’t screw it up. But . . . I think I can trust you to show it to them.”

“Really?” Uruha looked genuinely shocked.

“You’re an upstanding guy, you pay your rent on time and you don’t make noise. I think I can trust you with a key for a day, long as you have it back to me at night.”

Uruha wondered if this guy knew what his profession was – and if he’d still consider him “upstanding” if he did. Some people tended to get a bit funny about the fact that you shot porn for a living. “All right,” he said. “I’ll call Subaru and tell him to come over, and I’ll have the key back to you tomorrow night – hopefully, with good news.”

And so, Uruha found himself charged with showing an apartment. Well, he thought, it’s pretty much the same as the one I share with Kai, right? I know everything there is to know about the place.

Uruha called his young star up to give him the news. “Really?” Subaru said. “You found us an apartment? Uruha, that’s terrific! We haven’t had much luck on our own. Neither has MiA – he’s been helping us, too.”

“He has?” Uurha said.

“He said he might be in the market to move, too, so he wants to know what’s out there. Is it okay if he comes with Tomoya and I tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Uruha said. “I’m not going to turn that down at all.” No, he wasn’t going to turn down any chance to spend time with MiA – even for something like this.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, then!” Subaru said. “And Uruha? Thanks!”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Uruha said, then hung up the phone. He was very pleased by the tone of Subaru’s voice – he seemed to be bursting with happiness. He was glad – from all indications, it was going to work out with him and Tomoya.

Part of him was wondering, however, how he’d react if and when MiA found the same kind of happiness.

* * *

Subaru and Tomoya were like a couple of kids when they arrived, holding hands and all bright smiles. “We can’t wait to see it!” Subaru said.

“The places we were looking at before were really run-down and kind of crappy,” Tomoya said. “We need a step up from where we’re living.”

“This should be a step up,” Uruha said, leading the way down the hall and getting out the key. “I’ve been nothing but happy with mine since Kai and I have been here. MiA has seen the apartment, he can tell you.”

MiA looked a bit flustered. “It’s really nice,” he said, not wanting to say that most of what he’d seen had been from the vantage point of the bed.

Uruha unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Here we are,” he said. “Now, of course, this is the living room area . . .”

The two potential renters walked into the room in silence. They made a small circle around the perimeter, knocking on the walls, examining the frames of the windows. Then, they made their way to their starting point, looked at each other and nodded.

“The couch could go over here,” Subaru said, walking along the right side of the room, waving his arms to indicate the spot. “And we can put a flat-screen TV over there.” He pointed to the opposite wall.

“With shelves for our consoles and games?” said Tomoya.

“Of course,” said Subaru. “And a table in front . . . do we want a regular table or a kotatsu?”

“You wouldn’t really need one,” Uruha said. “The heat in this building is very good.”

“And there’s a closet over there, isn’t there?” Subaru darted over to the corner. “Yes, big enough for our coats . . .”

“Maybe a futon if we have guests?” said Tomoya.

“Maybe we can get a couch that’s kind of a fold-out futon bed?” said Subaru. “We’re using the money I got from my grandmother, we can get something nice.”

MiA, meanwhile, was kind of drifting toward the back of the apartment, looking thoughtful. Uruha followed him. “Thinking about the shooting?” he said. They were due to film the last sequence of MiA Adore the next day – the one with Koichi.

Uruha wondered why the idea gave him pause - except in his heart of hearts, he knew damn well why. He’d seen those two together. He’d heard how Koichi went off on him about their affair, about how he didn’t want MiA to be hurt.

It’s just a matter of time, Uruha thought, before MiA and Koichi are apartment-hunting like this, before they’re the ones with their heads close together, plotting where to put this and that.

Of course, it didn’t mean “the end” as far as Uruha and MiA’s relationship was concerned. Not in the anything-goes atmosphere of the porn industry. But it would, well, slow things down for a while. MiA would want to focus on his significant other, and rightly so.

And Uruha had no right to say anything – because he had a significant other of his own.

“I’m thinking about the shooting, and other things,” MiA said. “I’m really glad Subaru is this happy.” He slipped his hand into Uruha’s.

“I’m glad, too,” Uruha said. “Tomoya seems like a nice guy, and he’s serious about becoming a writer. They’re going to be a great couple.” Uruha opened a door in front of him. “And this would be their bedroom,” he said.

“We’ve got them moved in already,” MiA said, walking into the room. He looked around him, at the two big windows that let in plenty of light.

“So have they.” Uruha entered after him, shutting the door almost all the way. “They seemed to love it at first sight.” He walked behind MiA and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I don’t blame them.” MiA leaned back against Uruha, closing his eyes. “There’s something . . . peaceful here.”

“Very much so.” Uruha leaned over and kissed the side of MiA’s face. He just couldn’t resist MiA – he was his drug. One touch always led to another, and another, and more . . .

MiA sighed. “It feels like . . .” His hands covered Uruha’s hands at his waist. “Like a very good place for romance . . .”

There was an atmosphere starting to build between the two men – one that was there whenever they were alone together, to be sure, but in a place, in a situation like this . . . well, it wasn’t the most appropriate thing, to say the least.

But that didn’t mean it wasn’t exciting.

They could be caught any second. Tomoya and Subaru could cease their happy chatter, decide to check out the bedroom, find their director going at it with MiA . . .

And yet, the very danger, the risk, the sheer craziness of it all made it all the more erotic.

“Are we going to . . .” said MiA, breathlessly, the slight trembling of his body reflecting the fact that part of him was saying, no, we really shouldn’t . . . and another was saying, oh, yes, go for it.

Uruha eased away, letting go of MiA’s waist . . . only for MiA to back up against the wall, his position an open invitation . . .

It was an invitation Uruha took to heart, instantly trapping MiA on either side with his arms, kissing him hard. MiA responded quickly, opening his lips and wrapping his arms around the other man, feeling a shudder run through him as he heard the voices of the other two in the other room . . .

He led one hand slide down Uruha’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt just enough to slide his hand in, brushing his fingertips over a nipple. Uruha started to moan – and then caught himself, just letting out a little gasp and a shudder.

MiA rubbed his fingers back and forth over the bud, watching Uruha’s face, the other man’s expression . . . The second hand slid beneath the shirt as well, and he pinched both nipples gently, making Uruha slam a hand over his mouth to keep from making noise.

The fact that they were going to have to be quiet just added to the excitement and the intrigue.

So MiA kept up what he was doing – rubbing his thumbs over them slowly, then gently squeezing, then rubbing again, kissing Uruha’s neck as he did so, licking at the pulse line, feeling the excited fluttering of his heart.

Eventually, one hand slipped downward, finding the buckle of Uruha’s pants and unfastening it, leaning in for another kiss as he pulled the zipper down, the sound echoing through the empty room. The two switched positions, so Uruha was the one with his back against the wall.

The pants and underwear slid down. MiA knelt in front of Uruha, not pausing a moment when he realized the voices were coming closer – the other two were in the kitchen area now.

He slid his tongue up the side of Uruha’s shaft, very slowly. The older man couldn’t hold back the moan this time – but he tried to stifle it, so it didn’t echo through the whole room.

Subaru and Tomoya could come in any moment, MiA thought as his tongue reached the top, and he began to circle the head. They could see me doing this to Uruha, getting a mouthful of cock. Not on camera, but live . . .

And the idea suddenly excited him so much that he opened his mouth wide, sliding down hard and sucking, wanting Uruha to moan, to hear his pleasure sounds bounce off the walls.

Amazing that MiA never thought about the audience when he was performing for the camera, but now, it was all he could think about, the idea of Subaru and Tomoya finding them, watching them . . .

The thought was making him suck harder, move back and forth faster, savoring the feel of hard cock sliding through his lips, the textures on his tongue, the musky scent. He pulled back as far as he could, then plunged down, and down . . .

And suddenly, Uruha was getting a display of his latest talent, crying out as he was being deep-throated. MiA finally had his sound that was going to attract attention.

* * *

Tomoya and Subaru had their heads in the kitchen cabinet when they heard the moaning.

“What’s that?” Tomoya said, pulling out and looking around.

“Wind, maybe?” Subaru eased out of the cabinet more slowly.

“That doesn’t sound like wind,” Tomoya said. “That sounds like . . .”

They looked at each other. No – it couldn’t be. They wouldn’t do that . . . here. Would they? Well, they HAD disappeared rather quickly . . .

The lovers tiptoed over to the bedroom, leaned over, peeked through the ajar door . . . and there was MiA, demonstrating his newest special talent, seeming to completely engulf Uruha with his mouth.

“My GO-“ Tomoya clamed a hand over his mouth, stifling himself. He couldn’t believe it. He’d never seen deep-throating before, except on video. He’d thought it was the result of camera tricks.

This most definitely wasn’t. His eyes were wide as saucers, glued to MiA as he worked, as the blond head moved up, then down . . .

He heard the noises Uruha was making, saw the bliss on the director’s face, could feel the charge in the very air . . .

And he was getting turned on. Big-time. The more he looked at the two, the hotter his body felt.

He glanced over at Subaru. He was looking at them with the same expression, his hands starting to move onto Tomoya’s body, feeling him, caressing him . . .

Oh, the touches were making him even hotter, sliding over his chest, caressing his stomach, making him long to feel those hands lower . . .

Their eyes were fixed on the other couple, on MiA as he moved back, the cock slipping out of his lips, his tongue running up and down the hardness, Tomoya feeling a shudder deep within him as he saw the blond trace a vein from bottom to top . . .

What would it feel like, he thought, to have MiA do that to him? (And why was he thinking that with Subaru right beside him, with his hands finally reaching down over Tomoya’s waistband, touching his growing hardness through his clothing. . . )

And then MiA did it again, opening his mouth wide, then descending, more and more, swallowing Uruha whole . . . he moved backward, the cock slipping out bit by bit, Uruha not holding back his sounds anymore.

MiA glanced right in their direction. His eyes widened for a moment – and then, they took on a seductive, smoky cast. He started to move harder and faster, shifting position a bit, making sure they got a good view.

He knows, Tomoya thought. And he’s turned on. Which made him more turned on than ever.

* * *

MiA was so into what he was doing that he didn’t know he had an audience at first.

He was so consumed by the fantasy of being watched, coupled by the feel and smell and taste of cock, the sound of Uruha’s pleasure, that when he happened to glance over and see the other two looking at him, it actually came as a surprise.

But a very nice one, to be sure. The looks on their faces, half-shocked, half-aroused . . .

He wanted them to be completely turned on. And so, he put on a show as if he were being filmed, moving his head, making sure they could see the cock moving in and out.

They’re going to do this to each other, too, he thought. They’re going to get so worked up that they’ll have to make each other come, and it’s looking at us that’s making them feel that way . . . 

It felt like he was making love to all of them, even though it was Uruha he was sucking, Uruha who was moaning and clutching his head and thrusting his hips along with MiA’s motions . . .

And those motions were getting more erratic, his breathing more ragged. MiA knew what was coming. He moved back, his lips just encircling the tip, sucking hard as his fingers stroked the shaft . . .

The director cried out loudly, and MiA pulled back so he’d catch it in the face, feeling hot wetness splatter onto his skin. He let his tongue lap at the white droplets, making sure that the show he was putting on was complete.

* * *

Tomoya just watched, mesmerized, as MiA took the facial, licking at it, looking like he wanted to bathe in it.

He looked hot, so incredibly hot. So did Uruha, as MiA stood up to kiss him, both of them getting come spread all over their faces and not caring one bit . . .

They switched positions, Uruha pushing MiA against the wall, reaching for his belt buckle. Tomoya turned around, and looked at Subaru . . .

The lovers’ eyes met, both of them burning with lust. They knew what they were going to do . . . what they needed to do.

They moved back into the living room area, Subaru backing against the wall, the two of them kissing hard, reaching for each other’s zippers. They yanked them down, hands fumbling to push the fabric down far enough for what they needed.

The lover’s tongues moved against each other as they pressed against one another, shifting their hips so cock brushed against cock, one hardness caressing the other. They began to move, to grind, to rub together, Subaru’s hands grabbing at Tomoya’s ass, squeezing it hard, making Tomoya give out a full-throated moan.

* * *

MiA heard the sound as Uruha was on a downstroke, sucking him hard, his fingers caressing the base.

He knew just what it was. He closed his eyes and tried to envision what was going on . . . yes, they were both moaning at once, which probably meant they were either grinding against one another or stroking each other. Either way, it was damn hot.

MiA felt the hot, wet mouth sliding on him, the tongue stroking, the hard sucking . . . and that blended with the mental picture of two beautiful lovers wrapped up in each other, of the looks of desire on their faces as they pleasured each other . . .

And a fantasy was rising in his head of being between them, of stroking both cocks as Uruha knelt in front of him, sucking him, everyone giving each other ecstasy.

He listened for their sounds as Uruha sucked harder, faster, their moans fueling his own fire, the fantasy building in his head of their bodies pressed on either side of his, enveloping him in heat as he caressed them.

Oh, God, he wouldn’t last much longer, he was almost there . . .

* * *

Tomoya and Subaru moved against each other fast and hard, grinding every bit together that they could, wanting to feel as much friction as possible, every inch of stiff and hot flesh.

Both of them were moaning, hands moving over each other’s bodies, breathing hard . . . but they could still hear what was going on in the next room. MiA’s moans blended in with their own, enhancing the sensations, making them both remember what they saw before, the sight of MiA’s gorgeous face covered in Uruha’s come.

Their lips came together, tongues dancing against one another, hips moving frantically, both thinking they were close, so close . . .

While in the next room, MiA was thrusting his hips, grabbing Uruha’s hair, listening to the pleasure sounds of the other two, feeling like he was going to explode any moment . . .

Tomoya was the first to cry out, clinging to Subaru as he shuddered in ecstasy, come pouring all over his lover’s body, which set Subaru off, grinding hard against Tomoya one last time before the white-hot pleasure overtook him.

And in the next room, MiA felt his own climax shoot through his body, letting out a yell, feeling Uruha pull away from him so he could come all over his lover’s face like Uruha did with him.

When the director stood up, they kissed, smearing white stickiness everywhere again, both of them licking at it, trying to prolong the moment, the intimacy as long as possible.

But eventualy, Uruha reluctantly reached down, grabbed his pants, zipped them back up – and pulled out a package of tissues. “Good thing I carry these.”

Both of them laughed as they took some of the contents and began to clean up. “I can’t believe we just did that,” MiA said.

“Believe it,” said Uruha. “Because we did. And so did they.”

“We christened their place before they even moved in.” He kissed Uruha once they were both clean. “But you know? I’m glad we did it.”

“So am I,” Uruha said. “That was fun. And I can’t say I’ve ever done that before.” 

“Put on a show for someone else?”

“No. Christened someone else’s apartment.” Both men laughed again.

Uruha wrapped an arm around MiA, thinking, I wonder if this is the last time he and I are going to be together for awhile . . .

But he wasn’t going to dwell on that. He was going to focus on what they just did – and hold onto it for awhile.

They found the other two in the living room, quickly fastening pants and looking a bit sheepish – and there was an open package of tissues like Uruha’s on the floor. Apparently, Subaru had a handy pack as well.

“We, um . . .” Subaru said.

MiA put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “It happens.” He looked over at Tomoya with a smile. “Welcome to the industry, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Tomoya said, blushing again. Welcome to the industry, indeed. He had a sneaking suspicion that this incident was something of a baptism by fire – that this was his first taste of what to expect in the porn industry.

It was okay. He could handle it. And maybe, down the line, when he and Subaru got settled in as a couple a little more . . . there might be possibilities involving MiA. This incident had put that idea into his head.

In a way, he didn’t think Subaru would mind at all.

* * *

“They signed the lease,” Uruha’s landlord told him. “Deposit, key money and first month’s rent delivered. It was probably the fastest turnaround I’ve ever had between inspection and signing.”

“Really?” said Uruha. And here he was just stopping in on the way to work. The boys hadn’t said anything concrete about renting when he left them and dropped the key back at the landlord’s apartment – but then again, he’d left in kind of a hurry. He and Kai were going to dinner, and the showing had taken longer than he’d planned – for obvious reasons.

“You must be one hell of a salesman,” the landlord said. “Whatever is your secret? I’ll have to remember what it is and use it for the next tenants that are coming in here.”

Uruha smiled to himself. Well, he couldn’t very well tell this guy that what ultimately sold them on this apartment was a hot little session of exhibitionism and voyeurism, could he?

“I just persuaded them that this is where they want to be,” he said, smoothly. “And I had help from a friend.”

“Well, your friend is damn talented, too,” said the landlord. “He’s excellent at what he does.”

Uruha smirked inwardly, remembering that what MiA had done involved deep-throating. He didn’t think that was a recommended way to move apartments.

“He is,” he said. “He’s the best at everything he does, quite frankly. And now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go into my office.” Or rather, to the day’s shooting location, to film Koichi and MiA.

And he’d try not to think, as he headed out into the sun, that he could be handing MiA to Koichi on a silver platter. He’d think of it in terms that MiA was going to be happy – and that should make him happy too, right?

They’d already made Tomoya and Subaru happy, helping them find their new home. Maybe, very soon, everyone would be just as happy in their own place.

That meant a lot more than group fun while showing an apartment – though that didn’t exactly hurt.


End file.
